


In Which grantaire thinks enjolras is too pretty for him

by miikeyboy



Series: In Which [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Background Combeferre/Courfeyrac, Combeferre Knows Everything, Dissociation, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Good Friend Combeferre, Grantaire Angst, Grantaire Has Self-Esteem Issues, M/M, Sad Grantaire, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikeyboy/pseuds/miikeyboy
Summary: Grantaire was okay at times. He had his moments. He was good at things. He was okay with art. But the category he lacked in was beauty. He was never a very attractive person.  Hell, there were so many handsome men that Enjolras could choose from. So why Grantaire?





	In Which grantaire thinks enjolras is too pretty for him

Grantaire was okay at times. He had his moments. He was good at things. He was okay with art. But the category he lacked in was beauty. He was never a very attractive person. Hell, there were so many handsome men that Enjolras could choose from. So why Grantaire?

 

Grantaire sat on their couch. He hadn't moved all day. He promised Enj that he would clean up and do something for once. He continues to disappoint. Grantaire shook his head. Enjolras would understand, right? He had been through many of Grantaire's depressive episodes before. But how many times would push Enjrolas away? 

 

Grantaire decided to wait for Enjolras to get home so that he can finally talk to him about his insecurities. Enjolras told him early this morning that he would be home by 5:00 pm. It was 6:00. Grantaire calmed himself, "He's probably just stuck in traffic. Yeah, traffic." 

 

It was 8:00 pm. Enjolras was still not home and Grantaire had convinced himself that Enjolras had finally found someone that he deserved. Someone that Enjolras would look good with. Grantaire wrapped himself in a blanket and curled up into a ball. Grantaire soon dissociated and his eyes glazed over.

 

Enjolras sighed as he pulled into his driveway. He had a late night and he was held back. Enjolras looked up at the house and looked confused when he noticed that none of the house lights on. Normally they would be on unless...

 

"Oh fuck!" Enjolras shouted and threw the car into park and rushed into the house. "R? R honey, where are you?" Enjolras called out when he entered the house. Enjolras found Grantaire on the couch. His lover was looking off in the distance and his eyes were unfocused. 

 

"R love?" Enjolras whispered but his words went unnoticed. He stood and grabbed his phone. He knew only one person that would be able to help. "Combeferre? I think R is dissociating again. Courf experiences something similar to that, right?" Enjolras rushed out. He heard Combeferre sigh, "Enj. Calm down. You will do no good all panicked. Now, where is he?" 

 

The two went back and forth for about 5 minutes before Enjolras was certain on what to do. The two shared their goodbyes and Enjolras went back to Grantaire. "Grantaire?" Enjolras gently lowered the lights in the room. He turned off the tv and slowly approached Grantaire. Grantaire had expressed on many occasions that Enjolras's touch helps ground him. 

 

Enjolras reached out and gently touched Grantaire's arm. Grantaire subconsciously leaned towards Enjolras. Enjolras brought Grantaire closer to him and onto his lap. Enjolras tightly hugged Grantaire, hoping the pressure would help. He had done a little research on pressure therapy. 

 

Enjolras and Grantaire lied there for a while before Grantaire came too. Grantaire sat up and looked around. He noticed that Enjolras was under him and asleep. He sat, shocked that Enjolras was there. "W-What?" Grantaire manged out and it was enough to wake up Enjolras. 

 

"Grantaire!" Enjolras pulled him into a hug and Grantaire felt his heart skip a beat. "You're here. with me?" Grantaire asked confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Enjolras asked gently, stroking Grantaire's hair. Grantaire shrugged and fell silent. 

 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Enjolras broke the silence. "What do you mean?" Grantaire knew exactly what Enjolras was talking about. "The house is a mess, you were dissociating, the entire house was dark. This only happens when you are going through a depressive episode. Talk to me Grantaire. You seemed shocked that I was here as if I was supposed to be somewhere else." Enjolras begged. 

 

"I mean look at you. Look at me, Enjolras! You deserve so much more than me. I make you look so ugly because I am! I thought you finally realized this and moved on. I wanted to get up so badly, but I couldn't. I was going to wait until you go home to talk to you about it, but then you never came home." Grantaire sobbed out. 

 

Enjolras was taken aback. He never knew that his lover felt like this. "R....baby come here." Enjolras threw his arms around Grantaire who sobbed into Enjolras's shirt. "I am sad that you never told me this. I am sorry, dove. I had to stay late because of some assignment. If I had known you were in this much distress, I would've come home in a heartbeat." Enjolras and Grantaire continued to whisper to each other, just talking.

 

They never got up from the couch. They stayed in that position and ended up falling asleep, entangled by each other.


End file.
